Il fait beaou
by snap-me
Summary: MelloxMatt. hope you enjoy. ringan kok ceritanya setting Matt ma Mello masih jadi mafia


_**Il fait beau**_

(c) Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Matahari sudah tinggi, dan Mello masih belum bangun juga. Matt mulai khawatir kalau-kalau Mello itu sudah mati.

"Mels! Bangun! Mels! Hari ini kau ada urusan dengan ketua mafia di LA, 'kan? Mels! Bangun!" Matt mengguncang tubuh Mello. Tapi yang dibangunkan masih meringkuk juga. Matt memutar matanya, kesal. "Dasar!" dan ia melakukan sesuatu –yang pasti akan membangunkan Mello. Ia mengambil persediaan coklat Mello, lalu membuka bungkusnya, mengayun-ayunkan coklat itu di depan hidung Mello.

Mello masih bergeming. "Aneh. Ini seharusnya bekerja," kata Matt. Ia merasa mungkin ada yang aneh pada coklat itu. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit coklat itu, membuat suara patahannya cukup keras. "Rasanya seperti bibir Mello," [1]

Tiba-tiba Mello terbangun. Matt yang kaget terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. "Mels, jangan mengagetkanku, dong!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sukses ciuman dengan lantai.

"Matt! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Beraninya kau makan coklatku!!" teriak Mello. Tentu saja ia marah. Baru saja terbangun dan tahu kalau coklatnya dimakan orang lain? Meskipun itu Matt, dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Mels! Aku Cuma mau...mph!" Matt yang berusaha membela diri malah merasakan ciuman pagi Mello ayng 'agak' ganas. Mello membuka mulut Matt dengan lidahnya, dan meraup semua aroma dan sisa-sisa coklat malang yang masih tertinggal di mulut Matt. Setelah puas, ia melepaskan mulut Matt.

"Ha..ha...ha...damn you, Mello," umpat Matt. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Che! Salahmu mengambil coklatku!" kata Mello sambil merebut coklat di tangan Matt dan langsung menggigitinya.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

"Hm, ya. Seharusnya mereka datang jam dua," Mello memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengaitkan zipper celananya.

"Pastikan orang kita cukup," giliran tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel karena tangan kanannya menarik zipper bajunya.

"Kita harus menggagalkan transaksi illegal itu," katanya dengan bahu kanan menjepit ponselnya agar benda itu tetap berada dekat telinganya. Ia sedang memakai kaus kaki.

"Tidak, tidak, Matt ikut denganku, lalu saat pertemuan dia akan menghack semua data mereka dari dalam," kata Mello. Ia baru akan memakai sepatu bootnya, tapi ternyata susah. "Che!"

Sementara mendengarkan Roger yang sedang berbicara di ujung sambungan itu, Mello berusaha membenarkan bootnya yang entah kenapa terasa tidak benar dari tadi.

"_Mello? Kau mendengarku?"_

"Ya, ya. Hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan sepatu,"

"_Kami akan menunggumu dua puluh menit lagi,"_

"Hm,"

Mello masih berkutat dengan bootnya, sementara Roger masih mengoceh dan dia juga harus membalas beberapa kata-kata Roger.

Tanpa disadarinya, Matt masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan berjongkok di depan Mello.

"Begini saja tidak bisa," ejek Matt. Mello baru akan mengeluarkan umpatan saat ia sadar Matt memperbaiki bootnya.

"Matt?"

"Hng. Aku hanya membenarkan letak bootmu. Lanjutkan saja bicaramu dengan Roger,"

"Um, oke," Mello melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Klik...

Sambungan telepon terputus. Mello memperhatikan Matt yang masih berkutat dengan zipper bootnya.

"Selesai!" kata Matt saat posisi boot Mello sudah benar.

Mello bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan melewati Matt yang malah duduk lesehan di lantai.

"_Merci_," bisik Mello.

"You're wellcome," balas Matt. Ia memandangi Mello yang sudah keluar dari kamar. "Dasar Cinderella pirang!" katanya pelan.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

"Ingat Matt! Copy semua data, lalu hapus bagian yang berisi data tentang transaksi illegal mereka!"

"Bukan masalah," kata Matt. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah pelabuhan. Di dekat pelabuhan itu ada sebuah bangunan tua-besar, markas mafia yang akan bertransaksi dengan kelompok Mello.

Matt diturunkan tidak jauh dari tempat transaksi untuk mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam markas itu.

Dan mereka pun melakukan rencana........

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Matt sedang mengutak-atik komputer utama di markas itu. Semua orang yang di gedung itu ada di tempat transaksi, kecuali satu orang yang bertugas menjaga komputer utama. Tapi Matt sudah melumpuhkannya dengan obat bius.

"Hah...kalau begini, capek juga. Mungkin nanti aku bisa minta libur pada Mello," keluhnya. Dia sedang menunggu proses peng_copy_an selesai, lalu ia tinggal menghapus beberapa data tentang transaksi illegal mereka.

Hal yang membuat repot dari misi mereka kali ini adalah komputer di markas ini tidak memiliki jaringan ke internet. Bahkan jaringan LAN pun tidak ada. Itu sebabnya ia harus datang sendiri ke sini dan menghacknya langsung.

Terdengar bunyi biip kecil dari komputer. Ternyata proses _copy_ sudah selesai. Ia tinggal menghapus data-datanya saja.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Misi selesai. Matt sudah meyelesaikan tugasnya dan negosiasi yang dilakukan Mello juga berjalan lancar. Mereka sudah duduk di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju markas kelompok Mello.

"Hey, Mels!"

"Hm?"

"Il fait beau,"

"Lalu?"

"Bgaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

"Che, sperti anak kecil saja,"

"Oh, ayolah!" pinta Matt. Mello mengalihkan pandangannya dari cowok berambut merah di depannya itu, tidak mau melihat tatapan memelas Matt. "Mello, sebagai hadiah karena sudah berhasil menghack grup itu? Ya? Ayolah!" pinta Matt.

"Tidak,"

"Huf! Mello pelit!" kata Matt. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, dan duduk dekat kursi, mencari jarak terjauh dengan Mello.

Hening.

Matt memandang ke luar jendela. Terbentang laut yang dibatasi dengan pasir. Padahal mereka sudah dekat.

"Roger!"

"Ya?"

"Berhenti,"

"??"

"Berhenti saja!" perintah Mello. Roger menepikan mobil, dan mereka pun turun.

"Pantai, 'kan?"

Matt tersenyum puas. "Mello-ku! Kau memang baik!" dan langsung menubruk Mello dengan pelukan.

FIN

*Il fait beau (baca: il fe bo) bahasa Prancis untuk cuaca cerah

[1] yah, karena Mello selalu makan coklat, jadi kalo ciuman sama Matt kan bibirnya jadi terasa coklat. Tapi Matt mengapresiasikan kebalik. Seharusnya ia berpikir kalau coklat itu yang biasa Mello makan, malah jadi coklat itu terasa kayak bibir Mello


End file.
